A Sparrow at Heart
by Christa Morgan
Summary: Eighteen years after Jack left Angelica on the island, it seems that she wasn't lying afterall. "My mother named me Maryn - "of the sea" in Latin. Maryn Teach, and my mother's name is Angelica Teach."
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

I've never written a Pirates fic, but I am in love with the movie and how it ended. I hope you enjoy! (:

* * *

><p><em>Prologue: <em>

My dad… I didn't know who he was. I knew I looked like and loved my mother and that every mention of my father was painful for her. But I couldn't help wondering who he was, or what he looked like.

Eighteen years without a father was horrible to me. My mother was wonderful, beautiful, amazing, young… I looked a little more than half her age. She never told me what that was about, but I wondered every day. I just wanted a father. I wanted the person who loved me unconditionally. Yes, I know my mother did that too. But it wasn't the same.

I looked a lot like her, but like someone else too. My hair was dark and curly, my eyes soft but dark as well. My skin was tanned, and I was a little taller than my mother, by about an inch.

I was ambitious and stubborn, a side I hadn't really seen of my mother. If I got thrown off a horse, I got back on without a care. I wasn't afraid to get a little dirty, but I liked being feminine and pretty as well.

My mother used to be a sailor. That is what she told me. But there was something about her I never really understood. The way she knew how to handle men… the way she could use a sword… It was all something you didn't learn on your own. Somebody had to teach you that.

I remember growing up… My first memory was on a ship, with men that were a little scary when they fought, but all very kind to me. I was five. When I was seven, we lost the ship. It hurt my mother so much. But we moved to a house by the sea, near a little town where my mother could find work to raise me. I knew my mother wasn't a sailor…

I didn't hate my father, whoever he was. Was he another sailor, like my mother claimed to be? Or a blacksmith? Or a rich man? I never believed I would meet him. I gave up on that dream a long time ago. But I still longed to hug the man I could call my father.

She was so bitter about men. I couldn't help but wonder what my father did to her that hurt her that much. He must have made a big impact on my mother, though… She never touched another man. They all flirted, they all tried to make their way into my mother's bed, but she never gave him and held them off with her skills behind that sword… another reason I knew she wasn't just a sailor.

I knew my mother wanted me to be like all the other normal girls in our small town. She wanted me to stay away from the sea-life. She said I would only get hurt. But I had never felt a single emotion in my life. I had never had the feeling that my life was going somewhere. I wasn't going to live the rest of my life in that town, with men who had no plans for women except to give them sons.

I wanted to be like her. Maybe I could convince her to come along. She could teach me to use a sword like she does. She could teach me how to captain a ship like she used to before we lost ours.

Maybe things could change. We could have an adventure.

I didn't want to leave her behind, but I couldn't stay in this town for more years of boredom. I knew where I belonged, and she knew too.

My mother named me Maryn - "of the sea" in Latin. Maryn Teach, and my mother's name is Angelica Teach.

* * *

><p>Read and review please. I will put up more depending on how many people like it. (:<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Maryn

I'm so happy you all enjoyed the first chapter! (:

I've decided not all the chapters are going to be narrated by Maryn. Some will be narrated by Jack, some by Angelica, and others by Maryn. The majority will be by Maryn, but I thought I might need to add a little of the others in, too. Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 - Maryn<em>:

Watching my mother asleep in her bed across the room, I sighed. How was I going to leave her? And if she found me… well you didn't want to see that.

I didn't want to hurt her, but this town was getting me nowhere. I needed to get out. I needed to live the life that I was supposed to live, and I needed to find my father, even if he turned out to be as terrible as my mother said.

I stood, grabbed my bag and walked over to her bed, giving her a small, soft kiss. Why did she have to make me love her so much? I didn't think leaving would hurt me this much… No turning back now. I've already decided. I'm going to Tortuga… just need to find a way to get there without getting killed.

You're probably wondering why I decided to go to Tortuga. Well, the other day I heard talk of my last name being the last name of a notorious pirate… Blackbeard, or something. I didn't ask my mother. I didn't want to upset her. But Tortuga is where pirates go. If my mother was a pirate – which now made perfect sense to me – chances were that my father was a pirate too.

I looked back at my mother once more before I headed out the door. This was harder than I thought.

I headed to _The Lantern_, the local bar. If anybody could help me get to Tortuga, it would be somebody there. I just really didn't know who to trust…

I opened the door, looking in at the few men and women who were there. I felt like I was so much better than them, being sober and actually clean. But it didn't matter, I needed their help.

The bartender, a pretty red head dressed in a corset and loose blouse, smiled at me. "Sweetie, this isn't the place for you," she told me.

I shook my head. "It actually is," I replied. I walked over to the bar, sitting down. "Do you know how to get to Tortuga?"

She almost laughed. "Darling, what would a little thing like you be wanting to go to Tortuga for?" she asked me, her curls bouncing as she shook her head. "That place isn't for little girls."

"I'm not little, I'm 18. And I'm looking for someone," I said, feeling a little mad. I didn't think I looked that young. I was old enough to take care of myself…

"For who? A boy?" she said, smiling curiously.

"Sort-of… I'm looking for my father," I told her, now feeling young like she thought.

"Oh baby, we are all looking for a daddy. But you don't want a pirate for one," she said. "What's his name?"

"I…don't know," I said. "My mother won't tell me. But I know she was a pirate, so that means he is too. I need to find him…"

"What's your name, baby?" she asked, pouring me a drink.

I looked at the glass for a moment. It was a dark and dirty drink, and I wasn't really interested. But I didn't want to be disrespectful either. So I took a sip. Bleck… Didn't let it show how much I hated it. "Uhm, Maryn Teach," I said. Everybody else knew who I was. They were all talking about me. Why was my last name so much to talk about? Who was this Blackbeard character?

She almost dropped her bottle, speechless.

"Why is everybody afraid of me now?" I asked, tearing up a little.

"Baby, do you know who Blackbeard is?" she asked.

"My grandfather… I think, or so people say…" I said, looking down.

"Do you know what he did? Who he was?"

I shook my head. I had no idea. My mother never told me anything about her life before me. She never told me who she was, or what she did, or what she was running away from.

Then she told me… of all the ships he had stolen, all the people he had killed, how he had found the Fountain of Youth, and finally how he died. I couldn't believe it. My grandfather did all that… and he tried to kill my mother. My family was a legend, and I was 18 and didn't even know about it.

"Do you know who helped him find the Fountain of Youth?" I asked. "That was 19 years ago… that was right before I was born…"

She shook her head. "Sorry, baby, I don't."

"Thank you for all your help," I said. "Do you think you can do me one more favor?"

She smiled. "You want me to take you to Tortuga, right?"

I nodded. "I understand if you can't, but I need somebody who won't take advantage of me."

She smiled. "No problem. My father owns this bar; he can handle it for a while. Besides, we own a little ship. Won't get us far, but far enough."

I didn't know if I could trust her… but I was desperate. And I definitely didn't want my mother finding out. So we got on her ship, which wasn't really that bad at all, and left for Tortuga. Nobody knew how excited I really was.

* * *

><p>I'm hoping I can start making the chapters longer. Sorry its so short!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Maryn's Trip to Tortuga

I am sorry for the grammar mistake in the last chapter, but I think I fixed it! (:

Thank you so much for all your reviews, alerts, and favorites! You are all making me so happy! I hope you continue to enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2 - Maryn: <em>

I forgot how much I loved being on the sea… The trip to Tortuga was the best thing I had felt in so long. Getting there was a different story, however. I had never seen a place like Tortuga before. It was dirty, and the people were drunk. I don't know what I expected, coming to a place like this. I should've known they were all drunks… Surprisingly, it didn't really bother.

I didn't ask Jenna, the pretty redhead, to come along. I needed to do this on my own. I needed to find my father on my own. I wasn't going to look like a baby with a chaperon. I wanted to look like a pirate… I probably didn't, but I wasn't going to let that stop me.

I didn't know where to go. I felt a little lost. This place was much bigger than I thought, and men were looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I didn't look like the other women here. They were dressed in dresses with their breasts showing. I was in pants, boots, a loose blouse and a corset showed off my curves. I was clean, young, small, and sober. I'm sure these men weren't used to seeing girls like me. Maybe this sword that I didn't know how to use would come in handy… Now I wished my mother was here.

I walked until I found a bar. _The Tavern_, I think it was called. It was loud. People were playing music and singing loudly. I'd never seen so many drunk people in my life.

I didn't know who to talk to. I didn't know anything about pirates. I thought I'd never seen one in my life, but that was obviously a lie. I'd seen many by the time I was seven. I had grown up with a mother who had been a pirate. Did that make me one too?

It wasn't long before a few men were watching me. I was too young to look like I belonged.

One of them approached me, ran his fingers through my hair, and got too close for comfort. "Hello, love, what is a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?" he asked. "Haven't seen a face like this in a long while."

I pushed him away. "Back off," I said.

He laughed, and one of his friends came over. "Feisty little girl, you think that you are better than us don't you?" He grabbed my face, and forced a kiss on my lips. "You like that don't you?"

I kicked him away, and put my hand on my sword.

"I bet you don't even know how to use that thing, do you?" he laughed. He came closer to me, and I stabbed him in the leg.

"Oh my... I didn't mean to… oh my god, I'm so sorry…" I whispered, backing away as he fell to the ground. I pulled my sword out of his leg.

Everybody was staring at me. The music and the singing stopped, and now I was the center of attention.

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident. He wouldn't leave me alone," I explained, but then the fighting started. Not only toward me. It was everybody. Swords were flying at each other, and at me. I didn't know I could cause this much trouble…

"It was an accident," I said again, fighting off the people who were fighting me. I don't know if they were fighting because of what I did, or because they were just looking for a reason to fight. I figured it was the second one…

Then a voice rang out over the crowd, and I saw a man at the top of the stairs. I'd never seen such a man before. He was much older and had long hair in dreadlocks that had pieces of silver intertwined, a hat that looked like it could be worn by a captain, and a long red, satin jacket. I was impressed. He seemed like he had some power of these pirates.

"Sorry Captain Teague," mumbled a few men, as if they feared him. They all went back to what they were doing before.

Captain Teague's eyes drifted to me. He smiled a little, then walked off. I knew that was my cue.

"Sir," I called, following him. "I…just wanted to thank you."

"No need to thank me, little girl," he said, and stopped in the doorway of what looked like a house. He was very mysterious.

"Why did you save me? They were all afraid of you. I'm sure that you wouldn't have broken up that fight any other time," I said, studying his face.

"I don't like little girls getting hurt," he said.

"I am so tired of people calling me little girl. I am not a little girl," I growled. "I just fought of eleven men, and stabbed one of them. Little girls don't do that." If one more person called me a little girl, I would stab them too.

"Come in, love," he said, motioning towards the door. He wasn't going to hurt me… I hoped. After all, he just saved my life. I was almost positive he wasn't going to hurt me. There was something about him that was so intriguing, and it wasn't just the way he looked.

I stepped inside the house, and he followed. "What is a girl like you doing in a place like this?" he asked me. He sat at the table, a bottle of rum sitting there with a few glasses.

"Looking for someone," I said. "You might know him. You seem to have a big impact on the people around here." I didn't know what to expect next.

"You gotta name?" he asked, looking at me from his glass.

"Not of the man I'm looking for, but my name is Maryn Teach," I said, and finally sat down across from him. He had probably heard that name, too. It seemed that the rest of the world had…

He didn't look surprised, as if he already knew who I was. "Nice to meet you, Teach," he said. I preferred Maryn, but I wasn't going to argue about my name with a pirate who everybody seemed to fear. "Now…who are you looking for?"

"My father," I told him. "Do you know who helped my grandfather find the Fountain of Youth?"

He nodded, but before I could ask who I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 3: Angelica

Hi! Thanks again for everybody reading my fic. I'm soooo sorry it took so long to update! My life has been really hectic this past week. But thanks for sticking in there. Here is a chapter from Angelica's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3 - Angelica<em>:

I always thought about Jack. I thought about how much he changed my life… I thought about how he left me on that island. And how he didn't believe me. It didn't surprise me though. I wouldn't believe me. Nobody did.

Most of all, I thought about how he gave me the greatest gift anybody could ever give me. I love Maryn more than anything. She has made my life worth it in so many ways. There was so much Jack in her though. Her eyes… every time I looked at her eyes I saw Jack. She had his curiosity too, which at times I wanted to strangle him for. I wanted to strangle him for a lot of things… like how he left me alone to raise our daughter alone.

He would've been an amazing father. I mean… I think so. He has a heart that nobody knows about. It's there, I promise. You just have to dig a little deep. Maybe cut yourself with a knife that has poison on it. Then you'll see his heart. I did. He saved my life…

Why did he have to be so… amazing? I'm sure most people would not think he was amazing, but I'm not most people. There was something about this man… this stupid man who made me love the sea and who made me love him.

But he caused me so much pain. I wanted to do so many things to him, almost all of them causing him harm. Daily I looked at this doll of him and I couldn't do one thing to it. I tried… daily, and nothing happened. My hand wouldn't move except to hold it.

I opened my eyes, pulling open the drawer of the stand next to my bed and grabbing the doll, stroking it softly. I missed him. I put it back in the drawer, though, and sat up. I usually got up before Maryn, but she wasn't in her bed this morning.

I got out of bed and slipped on a robe, walking around our tiny house. She wasn't here. She didn't leave without telling me…

Jack… if this had anything to do with Jack he was going to pay. Nobody took my baby away from me without my permission. They didn't even do it with my permission.

That man was so infuriating! Even if he didn't take her, I knew this had something to do with him.

I remember the first time my Maryn asked me about her father. It was just like any other day on my ship. She was six, and she came up to me at the wheel.

"Momma, which one of your men is my daddy?" she asked, looking up at me with those eyes that reminded me of Jack. "I know I have a daddy, everybody does." I didn't know how she knew this… she had never been around other children except for when we made port to get food or other necessities.

I looked at her, then at one of my men to take the wheel. I took her hand and sat her down on the steps. "Darling, you don't need him," I told her, because I didn't know how to explain it. What did I tell a six year old? That her father left me on an island to die when he knew that she was coming? I didn't think that would work. I didn't want her to think she was abandoned. I wasn't believable. I knew that. He thought I was lying. I knew that too.

"I do though, momma," she said, looking like she was going to cry. "I want a daddy. You don't understand, momma. You probably had a daddy…"

I wrapped my arms around her. "I do, sweetheart. But your daddy isn't around and we can't change his mind, because we can't find him. We don't know where he is, do we?"

She shook her head. "But we can find him together, I know it. We're a team, right momma? You said so."

"Yes, we are a team, but he doesn't want to be found," I told her. I was right. Jack didn't want to see me, and he didn't want a daughter to take care of. He was an independent man who wanted to drink non-stop, and who wanted no responsibilities. I wasn't going to go back to the man who broke my heart. I promised myself that every day. I knew that if I saw him again, my promise to myself would be broken. Once I saw him, it would be all over. I would fall back into my old ways, and I would just get hurt again.

"You should give daddy a chance, momma. You love him don't you?" she asked me, wiping her tears. "Love is why you have babies because it makes your family complete. I know you love him, momma. You can't lie to me." She grinned, kissed my cheek, and ran off.

She was a smart girl, my Maryn. She didn't believe a word I said, she knew that I wasn't telling the truth. But she loved me still. I was a lucky person to get blessed with a daughter who loved me as much as she did. When I had her, I was terrified. I didn't know how to be a mother. I didn't know how I could do this without her father by my side. I didn't want to mess up another person. I had already done a bad job with myself. But when I saw her face, all I knew was that I loved her and I would do whatever I needed to do to keep her safe. I was not going to give up on her like Jack gave up on me.

Now… I had to go save her from her father. I wasn't going to allow Jack to let her down like he had let me down. I would do whatever I had to do to get her back. Now all I had to do was find her, or find Jack, and try not to fall more in love with him.


	5. Chapter 4: Maryn on Meeting Jack

I'm glad everybody is enjoying the story so far. I'm sorry its been rather slow.

I'm worried, because I really want to do a chapter from Jack's POV, but I don't know if I can pull it off! Jack is so unique, and I feel like it would sound too much like me rather than Jack. Tell me what you think I should do. There is some Jack in the chapter, tell me if it sounds like him.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4 - Maryn<em>

I woke up feeling the rocking of a ship on the waves. How did I get here? Things weren't adding up. I was with that man… Captain Teague and now I was on a ship. I blacked out, but why? I don't remember having any rum. I don't remember hitting my head. My head was spinning though. It was like I had never been on a ship before, even though I had many times before. What did that man do to me? Voodoo? Maybe…maybe he was trying to tell me who my dad is. Maybe my dad is on this ship.

I stood up, seeing men that seemed all too familiar to me. They looked very much like the men that I had grown up around. Scary, dirty, but somewhat family-like. They didn't take much notice to me, like they were okay with me being here. But I knew that a woman on a ship was supposed to be bad luck. My mother was lucky that she ever got the chance. I wondered what she was doing right now… Probably on her way to find me, but I doubt she could. I didn't even know where I was.

I looked up the stairs, smelling the ocean air and smiling. It was the only thing that had ever made me smile like this. It was my favorite smell in the world.

I looked around. The man at the wheel looked like Captain Teague a little, except much younger. Cute, too. But maybe introducing myself to the Captain wasn't a good idea when I didn't even know what I was doing here. But what else was I going to do? Maybe he could give me some answers

I stepped onto the deck, looking around. It looked a lot like the ship my mother owned when I was little. I had never been on another ship this large and beautiful.

The Captain spotted me. "What is a little girl doing on my ship?" he asked loudly, and I looked up. "A ship is no place for women…" He walked down to me. "Did you stow away?"

I shook my head. "No, sir…" I said. "I woke up here. I don't know what happened. I mean no disrespect." I studied his appearance. He was so theatrical, so attractive. I hadn't seen any person who looked like this besides Captain Teague, and my mother.

He shook his head. "You shouldn't be here, love," he said. "But I won't just throw a beauty like you into the water to be eaten by sharks." He smiled, showing a few golden teeth. "Follow me."

So I did. I didn't know what else to do. He took me to the Captain's Quarters, poured me a glass of rum, and sat down. I didn't want any more rum…

"You remind me much of a woman I used to know…" he said, looking at me then at his glass as he swooshed it around.

"A lover?" I asked, because I noticed the pain in his eyes as he looked away from me.

He clinched his teeth. "You could say that," he said. "She was a feisty one. Don't know what ever happened to her."

"Why not?" I asked, curious. "My name is Maryn, by the way. What is your name?" I found it odd we hadn't introduced ourselves.

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service," he said, grinning. "Now, we don't need to talk about that woman anymore. She is in the past almost 20 years, and you are in the present, love."

I was almost speechless. Almost 20 years ago I was born, and I reminded him of his past lover. I didn't want to scare him, I didn't want to make him think twice about speaking to me… but could he be the person I was looking for?

"Now, what are you doing here? You are such a lovely little lady, I can't imagine why you would want to be on a pirate ship," he said.

"That life was boring. I love my mother dearly, but adventure and the sea were calling my name. And something else…" I said the last part softly. He didn't need to know anything else right now. I needed to find out more though.

"Something else, hmm. Tell me," he said, his eyes looking very curious.

"It's nothing," I said. "Tell me more about yourself. I will in return."

"Not much to tell. Just a Captain who has loved and lost both ships and women." He obviously didn't want to tell me. So I wasn't going to let him know much more, either.

"Well I'm just a girl who has lost a ship, and after that never really lived at all. This is the most fun I've had in 18 years," I said, smiling.

"You've lost a ship?" he asked.

I nodded. "My mother did. When I was seven, we had a ship and it got wrecked. It devastated my mother. It was her life before me. We had to go live in this town that bores both of us. But she didn't want to go back to the life she had before. My father broke her heart."

He sighed. "Sadly, that happens all the time," he said. "I've done it more times than I can count. Only one really ever mattered though. Biggest regret of my life."

"Have you ever tried to find her?" I asked, smiling. "I'm sure she would take you back in an instant."

"No love, she is the most stubborn person in the world," he said, smiling at this. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Maryn," I said.

"Your last name?" he asked.

"Teach," I replied.

He dropped his bottle. "I…have to go," he said, and stood up, walking quickly out of the room.

That's when I knew…


	6. Chapter 5: Jack

Here goes the Jack chapter! I hope I make you proud. (:  
>Another thing: I'm sorry if my chapters are short. I know some people write these long, crazy stories, but I am not one of those people. I write for the fun of it. So please enjoy, even though they are short.<br>And I am also sorry that it is taking so long to get these chapters up. I am in college and very busy. Thank you for being patient.

* * *

><p>I stumbled onto the deck and into my first mate's bedroom. It was right above the Captains Quarters, very glamorous, but I was not feeling like looking at the décor. That girl. I knew I knew her from my very first glimpse of her. There was something about her that most women didn't have. She had those eyes that had enchanted me from the moment I saw them decades ago. She had that hair, that dark wavy hair. And then when I met her… she was just like my love, my Angelica.<p>

People have never understood what a mistake I made when I left Angelica on that island. They told me. "She is better off without you," or "You're better off without her." But that isn't the truth at all. She was my equal, and nobody has ever matched up to me. Not in my eyes at least.

"I'm with child…" she told me. I didn't believe her. She was a hard person to believe. She was a pirate. Nobody believes a pirate if they know what's good for them. But how could I leave her… I didn't even remember the night. And how could I forget a night like that? I never forgot nights like that… I never get that drunk… Alright, maybe I do. But I don't remember it. At all.

And now that girl. The one in my Quarters. She looks so much like Angelica… She is 18… Angelica is her mother. I'm her father. I must be. She was with me all that time, and she told me, after all. It isn't likely she lied, now. When the girl is standing in my Quarters.

And did she know? Did Angelica tell her who I am?

I didn't know what to do… I never wanted to be a father. I was a pirate first and foremost and women were just for fun. Then Angelica came along and these feelings came with her. But I wasn't going to just let her take me from me. I couldn't settle down and not be a pirate anymore. I wouldn't be happy. But I wasn't necessarily happy without her either. I made a mistake. I don't usually admit that but I am now.

I heard the door creak open and turned around. But nobody was there. I stood up and closed it, then turned around. Angelica was standing there. "Hello Jack," she said, looking as gorgeous as ever. That smile I couldn't resist. I wasn't expecting to see her…

"An…gelica. How'd you find me, love?" I asked, and I'm sure she could hear my voice crack a little.

"I have my ways, Jack," she said, walking closer to me. She smiled. "Where's my daughter?" she asked, putting her hand to my face.

I backed up. "I think… I'd like to know how you found me."

"I think I'd like to know where my daughter is, Jack."

"Don't you mean our daughter, love?" I asked, seeing her face soften a little.

"How did you…" She looked almost sad. "Jack…"

"I'm not as stupid as I look, love. I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?" she asked, surprised.

"I didn't believe you anyway, love. You did nothing wrong."

She smiled then. "You never cease to amaze me, Jack Sparrow."

I remember that smile. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, and I didn't know how I could have ever left her. I remember when she cut herself with Barbossa's sword. I remember feeling like I was going to die with her. I remember when I realized I could save her life. Running to that fountain, I would've done anything. Nobody knew how bad I wanted to drink that water myself, but she was more important. She needed to live. And I remember when Blackbeard took that cup from me. I thought it was the one that would've saved her, and my heart nearly stopped. But when he died instead, I had never been so happy.

I am probably the stupidest person alive for leaving her on the island, especially when she was carrying my child. A child I never wanted… but now I felt as if she was a part of me. Just like Angelica had been all these years. Apart, but still together…

She stepped closer and pressed her lips to mine. I never thought that would happen again. "Where is Maryn?" she asked again, her lips brushing against mine.

I kissed her. "Downstairs… but I'm sure you don't want to just… barge in and scare the life out of the poor girl."

"If she is anything like her parents, I'm sure she already knows who you are, Jack," she said. "Her curiosity is one thing she could from you I can't stand."

I smiled. I had always been the curious one. Never could stay away from finding out the truth. A girl with my blood… I couldn't be more proud.

"Mom…" I heard Maryn whisper from behind. The door had creaked open without either of us noticing. "What…are you doing here?"


End file.
